


Tumblr ficlet: The Announcement

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: Blaine calling Jan and Liz to tell them he and Kurt are engaged</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr ficlet: The Announcement

They call Burt first, of course, they wouldn’t have it any other way. He was always going to be the first person to hear about their engagement, and they wanted to talk to him together. They actually texted him and asked him to get Carole and meet them on skype. 

  
  
Second on the list were Blaine’s parents, though they didn’t have time to skype, their congratulations were sincere. 

  


After that, they each took to their phones to make calls. Blaine could hear Kurt on the phone with Mercedes in the living room, screaming his excitement and already making plans. Blaine was going to call Sam, but he knew there was someone else he’d like to speak to first. 

  


Blaine had kept in touch with Jan and Liz via email after their dinner at Breadstix, he called Jan when he decided not to propose to Kurt after Regionals and they met for coffee every weekend while Blaine was still in Lima. They always talked for a long time, and it was just nice to speak to someone older who could understand him in a way that his parents and big brother couldn’t. He told her about Sadie Hawkins and Dalton and his Dad, and she was as excited for him when he got into NYADA as his parents were. 

  


It felt like they’d known each other for years. He’d been so excited to tell her that he and Kurt were back together. Kurt still didn’t really understand how they became such good friends so fast, but he liked Jan and Liz a lot and always sent a hello when he’d come home to find Blaine on the phone with them.

  


Blaine takes a deep breathe before he picks up his phone and calls, he’s shaking with excitement, but he knows he can save the squealing and crying for when he talks to Tina. 

  


“Hi, Blaine, how are you?” Jan answers on the second ring. 

  


“I’m good, really good, how are you?” Blaine knows his voice is shaking, but he still can’t believe it’s finally happening, that it’s finally real. 

  


“I’m great, you know, same old, same old. But you sound like you have something to tell me, so let’s cut the chit chat,” Jan laughs. 

  


“Is Liz with you? Should we wait for Liz?” 

  


“She’s out running errands, so won’t be back for awhile, now come on, you’re getting this old lady all worked up, what’s going on?” 

  


Blaine takes a deep breath, “Kurt proposed, we’re engaged!” 

  
  
Blaine bounces a bit where he’s sitting on the bed, he just can’t really contain his excitement.

  


“Oh wow, congratulations, Blaine! I told you it would work out. And Kurt proposed, huh?” 

  


Blaine laughs, blushing, “He did, it was beautiful.” 

  


“I’m so happy for you guys, and so proud, thank you for calling me.” 

  


“Of course I called you, I actually haven’t even told Sam or Tina yet, I really felt like you should be one of the first to know. We got to be there when you and Liz got engaged, it was the least I could do,” Blaine tells her.

  


“Oh, you are such a sweetheart, you didn’t have to do that. So, wedding planning, huh? I’m assuming you kids are going to want to do this soon?” 

  


“Yeah, pretty soon, if it were up to me, we’d do it today, but I know Kurt wants a wedding.” 

  


Jan’s quiet for a bit, before answering, “Well, you’re in New York, if he gets too stressed out, just fly his Dad out and get hitched, okay? No need stressing yourselves over the wedding part of it all.” 

  


“No, of course not. You’ll come though, right? You’ll come to New York for our wedding?” 

  


“Of course, Blaine. We wouldn’t miss it for the world. Now go, I’m sure you’ve got more calls to make, Liz and I will give you a call later on. Congratulations, honey.” 

  


When Blaine hangs up, he lies back on the bed, giving himself a few minutes before he calls Sam and thinks about how lucky he is. That they’re in New York, and that this is something he can do now. He knows Jan is happy for him, but he can’t help but feel a twinge of sadness that unless she and Jan move to New York, it may be awhile before they can take this step themselves. 


End file.
